The Misadventures of The Way Brothers
by ThreeBulletsAtTheDangerParade
Summary: Drabbles about Gerard and Mikey being Gerard and Mikey. From childhood to old men and in no order. Mostly AU. Number five: Eyeliner.
1. Can I Be The One That Gets Shot?

Mikey giggled happily and hit the ground with a soft _thump_, the grass providing a nice cushion for the young 7-year-old's scrawny body. His older brother giggled too and followed him to the ground.

"That was fun, Gee." The younger boy gushed, his now-empty squirt gun still clasped tightly in his hands. Gerard nodded enthusiastically and waved his empty gun around idly.

"Yeah."

Both boys just laid there, letting the sun warm their pale faces and try and dry their soaking clothes. The sunlight bounced off of the the droplets of water on their bodies making them glisten like tiny stars.

Mikey interrupted the silence. "Hey, Gee?" The other boy _hmm-_ed in response, his hazel eyes sealed from the world. "When we're in a world famous band, in one of our music videos can I be the one that gets shot?" The 10-year-old turned to look at his little brother and smiled.

"Sure. If that's what you want."

**Dabble uno. I'm excited for this :) It's gonna be fun :D**

**TBATD**


	2. Better Late Than Never

Gerard bit back tears as he sunk onto the toilet seat in the guys bathroom. God, he hated school. High school was just so fucked up.

What did he do to deserve this? All the abuse, the teasing, the names, _the punches?_ He tried to be calm, he tried to not give them a reason to hate him, he tried, oh God, did he _try. _

He knew he wasn't going to have friends. He knew that, he wasn't asking for that. He just wanted to be left alone, but would they give him even that? No, they had to torture the young teen.

God, he just wanted to _die_. To just curl up and waste away, to fade, to disappear. He wanted to die. So bad, so so so bad.

Warily he climbed out of the bathroom and made his way down to his locker. The halls were cleared, everyone already in class. He was done with this place, he was done. He was leaving. He was gone.

He opened his locker and grabbed his backpack but a picture on the inside of his locker door made him freeze. It was of him and Mikey. Both of them had fallen asleep under a small tree in the park. Their mother had taken the picture.

Gerard stared at Mikey's peaceful, sleeping face from years ago and racked up his courage. _Fuck them, _he weren't going to get him. Not today. He smiled fondly at the picture of Mikey and slammed the locker shut, heading off to class.

Better late than never, right?

**That was a bit longer, I suppose, than a drabble. Whatever.**

**TBATD**


	3. Dolls and Fans

Gerard smiled kindly at the fan as she blushed and thanked him. He grinned, signed her copy of the band's CD, and returned the thanks. He glanced over at the other guys, his heart warming at the sight of them. His brothers, his best friends.

He signed another CD and returned his thanks to another sweet fan. A girl out of the corner of his eye caught his attention. She was shyly talking to Mikey and Gerard's brother's face was on fire. Gerard grinned. Then the girl handed him a doll. This caught all the guys attention.

Her face was scarlet as the boys talked to her. Gerard gently took the doll from Mikey,

"Fuck, dude, it looks just like you!" He exclaimed. He turned to the blushing girl and smiled. "That's so cool... Do you think you could make me one?" She giggled but farther more nodded her head before she exited.

Frank took the doll from him, "Dude that's so awesome! Our fans are the best." He grinned. Gerard nodded.

When the boys returned to the same city, months later to film their music video Helena, a young girl approached them. Her face was burning and she held out a small doll to Gerard. He whooped happily and graciously took the doll from her.

"It looks just like me! That's so awesome! Thank you." He smiled and the girl turned to leave. Mikey came up to him,

"Hey, she got you a doll too." Then he pouted, "Now I don't feel special." Gerard laughed.

"Nope." Frank piped up.

"How come I didn't get one?"

**Another? Yep :D**

**TBATD**


	4. The New Baby

He stared at the pink bundle in his arms, his hazel eyes wide in wonder. The new born cooed and giggled, placing a hand on his three year old, older brother's nose.

Gerard laughed and poked the baby's nose back making new born Mikey erupt into another fit of bubbly giggles.

Gerard looked up at his tired mom, a large almost toothy smile lit up his face like the fireworks Gerard had enjoyed earlier that summer on the 4th of July.

"We gets to keeps him?"

She laughed weakly, obviously exhausted after the intense child birth, but she couldn't help and stare at her oldest in shock. Even she hadn't managed to get Michael to stop screaming, but the second he was placed in Gerard's arms the baby started laughing.

"Of course, Gerard." Gerard squealed and turned back to the small body in his arms.

"Did wou hear dat Mikey? Wou get ta stway wif me!" And the baby gurgled happily in his arms, grabbing a small tuft of Gerard's dark locks. It appeared Mikey was pleased the arrangements as well.

**:D I love those boys :) The best of friends :3**

**TBATD**


	5. Eyeliner

Mikey rolled his eyes as he watched his older brother. Gerard was staring at his reflection intently as he skillfully put on more eyeliner. And Mikey couldn't help it, despite how much he loved and looked up to his brother, there were some things Mikey was embarrassed by.

Gerard caught Mikey's expression in his mirror. From the way the younger Way's mouth was curved down in a barely noticeable manner, the faint blush on his pale cheeks, and, well, Mikey wasn't the best at hiding his annoyance in general, so the eye rolls weren't very well hidden, he knew exactly what he was thinking. Gerard smirked.

"Oh, you love me. Get over it." Mikey glared at the back of Gerard's head.

"Don't push your luck." He grumbled threateningly but Gerard only waved him off.

"Oh, shush." Gerard shifted his weight and Mikey knew what was coming. "Besides," Gerard drawled, smirking wickedly, using his 'I Know What The Fuck I'm Talking About: So Shut Up' tone. "I don't freak about my brother using a hair straightener."

Mikey groaned. "That's not the same-"

"Yes it is." Gerard said with a sigh, like he was explaining something to a child. "Besides I bet you'll be using eyeliner too, one of these days," he laughed.

Mikey snorted.

**Looks like Mikey ate his words :) Black Parade anyone? I think he wore more eyeliner than Gee :3**

**TBATDP**


End file.
